Miracles Happen
by sparklycookies18
Summary: After a tragic event that happened in their lives, will Eddie and Jill be able to cope with the grief that overcomes their once happy lives. Or will another event make them realize that miracles do happen. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **If you Follow Ready for Anything, then you know that this is my new story. This is all based around Jill and Eddie. Don't worry though, some of our favorite charcters will make an appearance, I promise! Anyway enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I could not stop the tears from streaming down my eyes. This couldn't be happening. This really couldn't be happening. "Eddie," I cried. "Eddie!"

My husband ran into the room looking just as shocked as I was scared. "Eddie," I cried.

He got down next to me and pulled me into his arms. He picked me up and ran me to the car. He didn't say a word as he placed me in the car and got in the driver's seat then started driving. The entire time I sobbed in the back. This can't be happening to me. This shouldn't be happening.

It felt like seconds later when the car made a jerky stop and Eddie was by my side again. He lifted me out of the car and ran into a building. "Help me! Help!" he yelled. "My wife needs help!"

Seconds later a doctor and nurse were right beside us. "What's going on?" the doctor asked.

"She pregnant," Eddie said.

"I need a gurney and exam room, stat," the doctor ordered as he took me from Eddie's arms and placed me on a waiting gurney.

"Eddie," I cried. "Don't leave me."

"Not for a second," he says as he jogged beside the gurney.

"I thought you were sleeping," Eddie whispers as he sits down on the bed.

"No," I answer.

"Need anything?" he asks as he takes my hand in his, being careful with the Ivy.

"No," I answer again.

He sighs, "Doctors are saying that you can leave in the morning." I don't say anything and turn my head the other way.

It was quiet for a long while. All you could hear was the machines beeping and whirling and the quiet breathing coming from the both of us. Minutes passed until I finally broke down and started sobbing hysterically. "Jill, Jill it's okay," I hear Eddie saying as I felt his hand stroking my face. "It's okay," he crooned.

"No," I screamed, "It's not okay!" I could feel the never ending tears spill from my eyes, my throat constricting with the sobs that would never stop. "How can you say that after what just happened!" I screamed at him.

"Because," he started, "I know it's going to be-"

"Don't say okay!" I screamed. "How is losing a baby, okay?" I pulled my hand away from his and completely turned my body the other way.

"It's not," Eddie said after a few moments of silence. "I'm just trying to be supportive and protective."

I wiped a few tears from my eyes hit I didn't turn to face him. "You heard what the doctor said. These things happen. We can always try again." I could feel the bed then seconds later I felt Eddie behind me. "It's your call, love, and I'll be right here for whatever you decide."

I didn't say anything. I turned my body around so that I was facing him. He kissed my forehead then stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

"Finally home," Eddie breathed when he opened the front door to our small town home.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Are you hungry? I can make something really fast," Eddie offered as he led towards the couch.

"Actually, I wanna go lay down," I answer as I got out of his hold and made my way to the stairs.

"Are you sure?" he asks, face full of concern.

"Yeah," I turn away and made my way up the stairs. Before I reached our bedroom, however, I turned into another room.

My breath caught as I took in the scene. The walls showed signs of being painted but weren't quite done. A soft yellow covered one of the walls and were starting to cover another. Painters tape was plastered around the room in order to keeping the soft, yellow from staining the white trimmings. The room itself wasn't making upset, the frame in the corner was.

I walked over and took the frame off the wall. I stroked the image and let the tears fall. The frame held the first photo of the baby Eddie and I created. The baby that I wasn't able to carry. The baby that would never get to experience the gift of life. The baby Eddie and I lost.

I slid down on one of the walls that wasn't painted and cradled the picture close to my chest, close to my heart. Tipping my head back, I let one, bug son escape my throat. "I'm sorry, baby. I am so sorry," I cried to the heavens over and over again until I feel asleep on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eddie's POV

I watched as Jill walked up the stairs to our bedroom. I know I should let her be but I couldn't help it. I walked the stairs and into the bedroom but she wasn't there. I walked out in a haste only to find her in what would have been the nursery. She was leaning against the wall, her head tilted back, and heart breaking sobs escaping her body.

I was about to walk in and comfort her when that little voice of reason starting saying to just let her be. With an aching heart I walked back downstairs and sat down on the couch. I placed my head in my hands, trying to escape the world.

My escape only last a short time when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. No matter how hard I tried to ignore it, the phone seemed to vibrate louder and louder. Getting annoyed I fished my phone out of my pocket and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Yeah?"

"Nice to hear from you too, Castile," a sarcastic voice answered on the other line.

"What is it Adrian?" I asked annoyed.

"Geez, I thought the irritability came after the baby," Adrian said.

"Seriously dude this isn't a good time," I growled. "Can I call you back?"

"You sound pretty down there, Castile. Everything okay?"

"Not really," I answer. "Seriously Adrian can I call you back?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on," Adrian practically yelled. "Is something wrong with Jill? The baby?"

I sighed, "We lost it."

"Lost it?" Adrian asked confused.

"We lost the baby, Adrian," I sighed loudly.

"Damn," he cursed. "I'm sorry, Castile. How's Jailbait?"

"Crushed," I answered. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. "She hasn't really talked to me since we came home from the hospital."

"Poor girl. Is there anything you need? Sydney and I are here," he offered.

"Thanks man."

"We're family, Castile. Family helps each other out no more the obstacle."

"Yeah," I smiled. "I need to go."

"Sure thing man," Adrian said before he hung up.

I placed the phone on the table and decided to go check on Jill. I walked into the nursery and found her spread out across the floor. Trying hard not to wake her, I gently scooped her into my arms and carried her into the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, I planted a kiss on her forehead and walked back down to the living room.

I wish I wasn't so helpless. I sat back down on the sofa and let the tears shed for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: **So I know this is short but I wanted to show how Eddie was feeling with the whole thing. I promise they will get longer. Thanks so much for the support. Also I'm writing these on my iPod, so there will be mistakes. Sorry! Anyway enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jill's POV

I woke up not knowing what time it was. The only thing I knew was that I was in my bedroom. Eddie. That was sweet of him but why does he have to be so god damn protective. I got up from the bed and made my way downstairs. Eddie was on the couch just staring at the wall.

I guess he heard me coming down the stairs so he turned his whole body to look at me. "Hey," he greeted his voice husky. "How are you feeling?"

I wish he would stop asking that. "Fine," I shrugged. I walked over to the couch and decided to sit on his lap. His arms welcomed me and he gently eased me down on top of him. I laid my head on his shoulder and breathed him in. Even though all I wanted was to be alone and grieve, deep in my heart I knew that I needed Eddie and Eddie needs me. We need each other.

"Are you hungry?" he asks into my hair. "I can make something or we can order in."

"I'm fine," I mumble.

"Okay." I could feel him ease back into the sofa. His arms cradling me like I was a toddler. I could feel the sobs racking my body and soon they escaped. I was crying hysterically in my husband's arms. I could feel his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Why? Why us?" I asked through heart breaking sobs. "I did everything the doctor told me. I ate right and exercised. I stayed away from anything caffeine. Why did I lose a child?"

I continued to sob into Eddie's shoulder. I could not stop the sobs. They over took my body. Eddie continued to rub circles in my back. "You did nothing wrong," he says as he kisses the top of my head.

"I must have," I sobbed. "Why would else would I have lost it?"

"I don't know," Eddie answers. "Maybe this was supposed to happen."

I shot up from his shoulder, "What do you mean?" I almost screamed at him. "Did you expect this to happen?"

"You know that's not what I meant," he spoke softly. "I'm just saying that maybe-"

"That maybe we're not meant to have a baby? Yeah, I know what you're saying, Edison." I got up from his lap. "Don't follow me."

"Jill, please," he started to say but I walked out of the room. I ran upstairs and slammed the bedroom door before Eddie disobeyed me and followed me. As I predicted, Eddie was knocking on the door. "Jill, please," he begged. "I didn't mean what I said."

"Leave me alone Eddie," I screamed from the other side of the door.

"Jill," he pleaded again. "Please, I really didn't mean what I said. All I meant that maybe this was a blessing in disguise." I didn't respond so he continued, "Maybe God has something in store for us. Maybe He has something big planned."

"Eddie, I'm begging you," I cried from the door. "Leave me alone."

I heard him sigh from the other side. "Fine but you're not the only one who lost a child, Jill. We both did." I could hear his retreating footsteps then it got silent from the other side of the door.

I screamed so loud I thought that the neighbors would call the police. How could he say that? He wasn't the one who felt like a failure. He wasn't the one who's grieving the life that was inside of him. I was. I go into bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

"Jill," Eddie breathed when I walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Hi," I say as I sat down at the breakfast bar.

"I made breakfast, your favorite actually," he said quickly as he placed a plate full of chocolate-chip pancakes in front of me.

"Thank you." I reached for the fork that Eddie placed beside the plate. I could feel him watching me as I took my first bite then exhaled loudly in relief. "Eddie," I started but he placed a finger to my lips.

"It's fine Jill," he smiled. "It's just going to take both of us a while to get through this but we can do it together."

"I'm still sorry," I mumbled into his lips. "I shouldn't have screamed at you like that. You're right, we both lost something precious, a baby made from the love we have for each other."

"We can always try again," he whispered. He was not standing in front of me, placing his hands on either side of waist. "I told you we can face anything that is pushed in front of us. I love you, Jillian Castile, for the rest of my life."

I smiled through the tears that were shedding once again from my eyes. "And I love you too, Edison Castile, more than you know."

"I think I have an idea," he smiled before he kissed me.

_DING DONG! _

"Great timing," Eddie grumbled as he pulled away to go answer the door.

"Where is she?" Sydney screamed as she flew through the door before Eddie could open it. "Oh my God, Jill I'm so sorry," she exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Good job or being subtle, sweetheart," Adrian called from the door as he tried to bring in the car seat baby Juliet was napping in. "Hey Jailbait," he smiles.

"When Adrian told me what happened, I told him we have to be here for you and Eddie. I'm so sorry you two," Sydney gushed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I knew how excited you were about this."

"Very excited," I said in a shaky breath. I jumped down from the stool and stood beside Eddie, who wrapped his arm tightly around my waist. "But this isn't going to stop me from having the family I dreamt about my whole life."

"That's my girl," Adrian smiled as he pulled me into a hug. "How are you doing today?"

"Okay but it all feels like a dream," I mused as I bent down towards the car seat. "Hello princess," I cooed at the baby. "How's my favorite little niece doing?"

"She's actually sitting up on her own now," Sydney says as she stands beside her husband. "We're still working in the crawling."

"Come here sweet girl," I cooed again as I unbuckled the giggly baby from her car seat prison and brought her into my arms. "I've missed you."

The baby giggled in my arms. She leaned towards my shoulder as she saw Eddie. He smiled and welcomed both of us into his arms. "Hello Juliet," he cooed. "You're looking more and more like your mother every day."

"Good thing too," I smiled as I teased Adrian.

"I'm going to need help with the boys when she gets older," Adrian chuckled. "When I first laid eyes on Sydney, I knew I was goner."

The rest of the conversation was a blur to me as I continued to look at my best friend's baby. She was gorgeous and so small. All I could think about was how my baby would have looked like. I cradled Juliet to my chest and looked up at Eddie. I could tell what he was thinking since I was thinking the same thing. I just smiled as Adrian and Sydney continued talking about what Juliet had done even though deep down I was crying and grieving my lost child.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, I didn't intentionally think this would turn into a Rated M story but I got a little out of control with this one. However, the scene I wrote helps show that Jill is coping with the loss but still managing her life. Anyway I hope you enjoy and sorry for the late update. This chapter took a while to figure out.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You know I'm always a phone call away," Sydney says as she holds me at arm's length. "Juliet and I can be here whenever you need us."

"Thank you," I smiled at my friend.

"Take care of her, Castile," Adrian says sternly as he man hugs Eddie. "We can't afford to lose her too."

Eddie half smiled then brought me into arms. "You know I would die before I let her leave this world," he says. "I'll do everything in my power to keep her here."

"Good," Adrian choked as he cleared his throat. "And you," he says as he takes me away from Eddie and envelops me in a hug, "Please take care of yourself. This world would be nothing without you."

"I love you too, Adrian," I cried as I kissed his cheek. "I promise to take care of myself."

"You better," he whispers then releases me.

Eddie and I watched as the little family walked out of our town home then drive away. "That was nice," Eddie mused as he sat us down on the sofa.

"Yeah, it was," I breathed as I leaned I to him. "But I love this just as much." I wrapped my arms around his torso and snuggled in closer. "Can we stay like forever?" I whispered.

"As long as you want," Eddie murmurs back as he kissed my head then settles us in the couch.

* * *

~A couple of days later~

"Are you sure you are going to be okay? I really don't have to go to work."

"Eddie," I growled, indicating that I'm annoying was getting annoyed with my husband, "for the thousandth time, I'll be fine," I say as I drag out the word fine. "I promise you that if you ask me that one more time I will gladly grab your gun and shoot you."

Eddie laughed and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"If I were to go insane, I'm pretty sure you would know," I say before I release him and used all my strength to push him out the door. "Now go, I want to get to work on some sketches."

"Feeling inspired?" he smirked, teasing me.

"Actually I am," I huff. "And if you keep on annoying me I might lose that inspiration."

"Alright, alright," he chuckles then held up his hands in surrender. "I'm going. I'll be home by 5."

"Dinner will be waiting and don't you dare start Edison Castile, I'm perfectly capable of making dinner."

"Good bye Jill," he snickers. i grabbed him by his collar and brought close to me to kiss him one last time then watched as he walked out of the door. before I kissed her then walked out the door.

I grabbed my cup of tea and sketch book from the breakfast bar and walked on to the back porch. Sitting in one of the patio chairs, I brought my knees up and placed my sketch pad on top of them. I began drawing on what I though could be part of a new line at my little boutique.

I hadn't noticed that it was getting later in the day until I heard my stomach grumble. Laughing at myself I stood up from the chair and stretched my legs. They were aching from all the sitting I was doing. After getting a good stretch, I grabbed my things and walked back into the house. I looked at the clock on the stove and it read 2:30 in the afternoon. I really was deep in my sketches. Grabbing an apple, I munch on it as I out my sketch book away and went up to my room to get showered and dressed for the day.

After I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank top to wear, I noticed that the apple started to taste funny to me. I looked at it and it looked fine but I threw it away anyway and got in the shower.

* * *

"Jill?" I hear Eddie ask from the door.

"In the kitchen," I sing songed. Seconds later I felt Eddie's arm wrap around my waist then slowly he started nibbling on my neck. "You know I get distracted when you do that?" I breathed.

"Mmm," he moaned. "Later then?"

"Maybe," I teased. "Now set up the table. Dinner is served."

"What are we having?"

"Chili with corn bread."

"Really?" Eddie asked with a chuckled.

"Yeah? Why?" I asked as I served Eddie his plate.

"Just find it a bit odd. You usually make chicken or pasta."

"True," I mused as I served my dish then sat down at the table. "But I got this craving for something southern and chili came to mind."

"Oh great," Eddie sighed. "Here comes Jill the monster."

"Oh shut up," I say as I playfully punch him in the arm. "Can't a girl get a craving for something without her husband assuming she's getting her monthly cycle?"

"No but-"

"Then that settles it," I say as I put a spoonful of chili in my mouth. "Besides this is amazing."

"That it is," Eddie chuckled taking his second bite of chili. "Maybe you should make chili more often."

"Maybe," I smirked and continued our dinner.

Once we were done, Eddie insisted that he would clean up. Without giving it a second thought I ran up stairs as fast as I could and into the bedroom. I could hear Eddie calling out to me but ignored it. It seemed like a century until he finally walked in.

"I guess you didn't want to help?" he smirks.

"Nah," I say from the bed. "I much rather change into something...comfortable." I had a blanket pulled up to my neck, despite the warm weather, and now let it drop as I got up from the bed. "What do you think?" I smirked.

I could see Eddie's eyes devour my body from my head all the way down to my feet. I had decided that we both needed a night to find ourselves again so I ran up here to put on something I knew he would love. I was wearing a red and black corset that hugged each one of curves perfectly. It was also pushing my size B breasts up making them look like a size C. Below the corset was a lace underwear with red bows on each side of my hip and ribbon interlacing across each side. "Well?" I smirked.

"Where did you find that?" He growled as he walked towards me.

"Does it matter?" I purred.

"Hell no," he growled crushing his lips on to mine.

I could feel him bringing my legs up so I was straddling him in the air. Before I knew it I was being thrown on to the bed and I was witnessing my husband pulling his shirt off his body, exposing his chiseled chest. He climbed up on the bed and crushed his lips back on to mine. I could tell he was fumbling around in the nightstand. "Don't," I panted. He looked at me hungrily but confused. "I don't want our first night back together being interrupted by condoms. I love you and I want to remember how you feel inside of me." He smiled then slammed the drawer close.

We kept on kissing and I could feel his erection on my thigh. Racking my nails down his back, I brought them down to his pants and started to undo them. Now it was just his boxers and I could feel his erection even more. He was kissing my neck and moaned for me to go on. Playfully I tugged on the band of his boxers before I slipped them off and felt his erection full on.

Eddie moved back to my lips and started biting my bottom lip asking of entrance, which I granted him. I could feel his tongue dance with mine and I arched my back in pleasure. In that moment, Eddie somehow manage to get the corset off so now my breasts were fully exposed. He left my mouth and started kissing the space in between my breasts and making a trail until finally stopping at my underwear.

Slowly, as if teasing me, he took them off and then just stared at me. "What?" I panted.

"You're beautiful," he breathed then brought his lips back to mine.

We were both now naked and moaning into each others mouth. I somehow managed to roll him over so I was now straddling him. I eased myself closer and closer to his erection until I was practically slipping him into me. Getting restless he rolled me over so he was hovering above me again. "Are you sure?" he panted. "I can-"

Stopping his I brought him back to my mouth and moaned into his mouth. Slowly and gently he eased himself inside me making us both moaned in ecstasy. Eddie left my lips again and started sucking on my neck. I begged him to go faster and he obeyed each time. I felt like I was going to explode. My hips moved with his without ever breaking the routine. I could feel it, my high and I could tell Eddie was reaching his too. Just a little more and finally we both moaned each others names in ecstasy.

Eddie rested his head on my chest and I played with his hair. I forgot how great it was to make love with your husband. It was amazing. Soon Eddie rolled over and pulled me into his arms. "I love you," he murmured.

Yawning I murmured back, "I love you," and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

~Eddie's POV~

"Are you ready, sweetie?" I call up the stairs. "We need to get going."

"Just give me minute," Jill yells back.

I shook my head and leaned against the door, waiting for my wife. I knew it was best not to provoke her when she was getting ready. I waited a total of three minutes when I heard her coming. I smiled at the angel in front of me. "I'm ready," she smiled.

Usually I never notice what she wears, because frankly she looks beautiful in anything to me but the dress she was wearing made her look heavenly to me. It flowed down to floor and hugged those curves I loved so much. The blue color made her green eyes pop and even more gorgeous. She had let her hair fall in soft curls that looked natural on her. Her makeup looks natural but perfect for a night out. "Piece of heaven?" she teased.

"You stole that from Adrian," I smirked back at her.

"What if I did?" she smiled at me then her smile turned sour.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I pulled her into my arms. "You look amazing," I say as I kiss her temple.

"It fits me kind of tight," she says as she fidgets with the dress.

"Tight?" I asked skeptically. "Sweetie, you look amazingly beautiful."

"That doesn't help with the dress being tight," she huffed as she tugged and moved the fabric. "I'm going to the gym tomorrow."

"Oh Jillian," I said with an eye roll. "You're beautiful just the way you are."

"You got that from Bruno Mars," she grumbled.

I chuckled, "If you say so but it's true. Now we need to get going. We're running a little but late to dinner and I have a feeling Rose is throwing a fit."

Jill laughed softly, "Rose will not let me hear the end of it," she chuckled as she grabbed her shawl from the coat hook. "She's been wanting to see me since-" I saw her flinch at the memory of what happened only a month ago.

"I know," I sighed as I brought her forehead to mine. "But look at what you accomplished since then."

"It still hurts," she whispered.

"I know." I kissed her forehead then grabbed her hand. "But we'll get there again someday."

"I hope so," she breathed.

"I know so," I smiled at her. "Come on," I smirked then pulled her out the door.

* * *

"Ooh sexy," Rose sang when we walked towards the group. They were seated at a table towards the back of a really fancy restaurant. "You look good too Castile."

"Thanks Hathaway," I smirked at her.

"Excuse me? It's Belikov," she growled then pulled me into a hug.

"To me you'll always be Hathaway," I smiled at her. "How's the married life?"

"Weird," she mused. "I just got used to the fact that Dimitri was my boyfriend and now he's my husband. That's just weird."

"Thank you for that, Roza," the Russian in question chuckled as he pecked Rose on the cheek. "Good to see you, Eddie. I am very sorry about what happened."

"Thank you," I smiled. "It still hurts, especially for Jill, but we managed. She been using the time to get out a new line."

"That's so cool," Rose gushed.

"Yeah," I smiled as I focused my gaze on Jill. "It is."

* * *

_Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink! _

"Hey, everyone," Rose yelled over the conversation everyone was having. "Umm be quiet!" That made everyone in our party laugh. "What? It was the only way to get you guys to shut up and listen to me and Dimitri."

"So why are we here, Rose?" Adrian asks from across from me. "I could be playing with my girl right now."

"Keep it in your pants Ivashkov," Rose laughs. Adrian rolled his eyes and let Rose continue talking. "Alright, we asked you guys here because we got some news." Everyone started to murmur question about what the news could be. "Hey, I'm not done," Rose yells. "Dimitri would you like to bring in the news," she says as Dimitri walks out of the party room we occupied at the restaurant.

"You didn't?" I hear what sounded like Lissa from the other side of the room. "Tell me you didn't?"

Everyone in the room started to ask what Lissa was trying to say. It wasn't until Rose clearer her throat loudly. "Calm down you buzzards. It's nothing bad."

Just then Dimitri walked in with a little girl hiding behind his leg and his mother close behind. "Everyone," he says as he picks up the little girl, "This is Anastasia," he paused as he let Rose walk into his free arm, "Our adoptive daughter."

"I knew it!" Lissa screamed with excitement causing the little girl in Dimitri's neck. "There had to been a reason some adoption agency called me asking about you two."

"Geez Liss calm down," Rose laughed. "You're scaring Ana."

"Sorry," Lissa smiled.

"But that's not all," Rose says taking the little girl from Dimitri. "Anastasia has something to tell you all."

The little girl looked afraid and shook her head in protest. Dimitri was whispering to her and she nodded. She turned to look at the group again and quietly said, "Mama and papa are going to have a baby."

My eyes grew wide in shock. I immediately turned to look at Jill and saw the sadness in her eyes. She played it off as if it didn't matter to her and congratulated the couple but I knew deep down she was crying to no end.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the shortness but this was necessary. Also sorry for the long wait. I just started my semester in college and I'm already overwhlemed. Anyway hope you enjoy. Next chapter will hopefully out this weekend :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright don't kill me. I forgot about this for a while and when I tried to finish this chapter I couldn't, that's why it's short. I promise I will post more soon. As soon as I get rid of this dang writer's blovck. Anyway I'm sorry and enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jill's POV

The car ride home was quiet. Even though I was having an amazing time with my friends, I couldn't stay there any longer. I know I'm acting like a child but when Rose shared that she was going to have a baby all I wanted to do was cry. Eddie, being the way that he is, started saying his goodbyes and led me out of the restaurant. Once in the car, I silently cried all the way home.

Eddie finally pulled into the driveway and I didn't hesitate to run into the house and straight into the bedroom. Sobs were racking my body and I just couldn't stop. I wanted to be happy for my friend but I just couldn't. I could hear Eddie coming into the room and minutes later he had me in his arms like a child.

"I know," he murmured into in my hair. "I know."

"I want to be happy for Rose," I sobbed. "I really do but I just can't."

"I know," he murmured again.

"You know she and Dimitri had fertility problems. They did everything under the sun to get pregnant," I cried. "Then they gave up and decide to adopt. How did they go from adoption to have one of their own?" I scream. "Rose didn't even want kids for a long time."

"Jill, we'll have that chance one day," Eddie murmured into my hair. "I promise you we will be parents one day."

"I just wish that day was now," I sobbed into his chest. Eddie didn't say anything and just rocked us back and forth. Soon enough I was asleep.

I woke up to the sun make its appearance through the window. I got out of bed, trying hard not to wake up Eddie. I decided that I would call Rose and apologize for the way I acted.

I wasn't surprised that she was half asleep when she answered the phone. "Yeah?" she asks groggy.

"Rose, it's Jill."

"Jill? Don't you know it's still early," she grumbles.

"I'm sorry, Sleeping Beauty," I chuckle. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for last night."

"Jill, I should be sorry. It's only been a month since, well you know, I understand why you would want to run," she mumbles still waking up.

"It still doesn't make up for the tantrum," I say. "I'm really sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. Actually we didn't think this could happen and then bam. It's like someone is watching over us."

"There is," I smile. "I guess they know who needs what and when."

"You'll get what you want someday," she says. "I feel it."

"Oh, you're psychic now?" I giggle.

"You don't know what I can do," she says with attitude.

"Go back to bed, Rose," I laugh. "You sound delusional."

"Just a little," she chuckled. "Thanks for calling."

"Thanks for listening," I say before we both hung up. I hadn't noticed that Eddie was standing by the fridge and was smiling. "How long have you been standing there?" I ask with a giggle.

"Long enough," he smiles. "I'm proud of you love," he murmurs as he walks towards me.

"I'm proud of me too," I smiled as he enveloped me in a hug. "I don't want to be angry about what happened. I know we're going to be parents one day and when that day comes I'm going to enjoy every moment of it."

"Oh Jill," he chuckles then pecks my lips. "You are just one amazing girl."

"I know," I smiled jokingly at him.

"Alright Miss Cocky," he chuckles. "What if I start breakfast and you go back to bed?"

I pretended to think about his offer, "Nah," I smiled. "I wanna help."


	7. Author's Note

Okay don't be mad at me but I have been super busy lately. Im trying to finish a blaket I'm making for my new nephew, who will make his pressence soon :D, and school is just crazy. I've actually forgotten to write chapters. Please please dont be mad. I will update when I get a chance. I promise.


	8. Chapter 7

**Again short chapter. I'm sorry this is what I came up with. Don't worry it is going to get better. Bad news is I think I might end this soon. I'm sorry I have another story in the works so that should help right? IDK? Anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

A few months later

"Eddie, can't you drive any faster?" I ask in a panic.

"Sweetie I'm doing the best I can," he chuckles.

"I knew we should have brought the police cruiser," I grumble.

Eddie just laughs and grabs my hand while keeping one hand on the steering wheel. "Jill, stop worrying. We're actually early."

"But this is my first fashion show," I whine. "I can't be late since I'm the designer."

After all my hard work, I was finally going to show my new clothing line. I was so excited, and anxious, to find out that people from some department stores were coming to see my line. This was the first time that anyone besides my boutique that wanted to see my stuff. I had been stressing out all week that Eddie was starting to get worried about me.

According to him I was not eating the way I should and that I was really moody. Well of course I would be moody; my clothing line might actually be in department stores.

"Jill," Eddie calls bringing me back from my thoughts. "We're here."

"We are?" I scream as I jump out of the car. "Eddie hurry!" I scream. "We need to get inside."

I could hear him chuckling from the car but I ignored him and walked into the building.

* * *

"Mrs. Castile?" I hear someone call me. I turn away from the group I was talking to and was looking at a woman in a casual business suit. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Marlena Lewis. I'm the head fashion consult for Macy's."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Lewis," I say as I shake her hand. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Very much so," she says with a smile. "You have an extraordinary talent for the art of fashion."

"Oh why thank you."

"That is why I am offering you two seasonal contracts to work with us."

"Excuse me?" I ask in shock.

"I am offering you two seasonal contracts to work with us at Macy's," she says again.

"Oh my," I mange to say after a quick set back. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I would like you to meet our design team sometime this month," she says she takes out a planner. "How does next Thursday work for you?"

"Next Thursday is perfect."

"Alright then," she says with a smile. "I will see you then Mrs. Castile," she says with a smile before she hands me her card and walks away.

I was so stunned at what just happen that I didn't notice that Eddie was behind me until he wrapped his arms around my waist. "What was that about?" he asks as he places a kiss on my temple.

"Oh my god, Eddie," I breathed. I could feel him tense up at my statement. I managed to turn myself in his arms and kiss him on the lips. "Oh my god," I breathed again.

"Mind letting me in on the secret. I'm kinda getting worried here, sweetie," he says tensely.

"I just got offered two seasonal contacts for Macy's," I squealed.

"You what? Oh my god Jill," Eddie laughed as he picked me up and started spinning me around. "That's amazing sweetie."

"I can't believe Macy's wants my line. I always dreamed that my clothes would get attention."

"And now that dream is coming true," Eddie smiles as he kisses me. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you," I smile back at him.

"We should go celebrate," he says as he led us to the car.

"Where?"

"How does Italian sound to you?" he asks with a smirk.

"Amazing," I smile.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible. My stomach felt like someone was punching it over and over again. All I wanted was to stay in bed but that wasn't going to happen. I shot up and ran straight to the bathroom and threw up everything I had.

I felt Eddie rubbing soothing circles on my back and pulled my hair back. "It's okay," he cooed. "It's okay."

"God, I feel like I've died and gone to hell," I moaned.

"It's fine sweetie," Eddie says as he lifted me up from the floor.

"Ugh," I moaned.

"Maybe I should stay home and look after you," he says as he tucked me into bed.

"I'm fine," I grumble. "I feel like crap but I'm fine. It's probably just a bug."

"I don't know Jill," he starts. "I really don't think you should be by yourself if your sick."

"I'll be fine," I say weakly. "Just bring the trash can closer."

Eddie chuckled and brought the trash can over to the bed. "Of you feel worse just call me and I'll come home."

"Okay," I mumble as I feel sleep taking over my body. "I love you."

"I love you more," he whispers as he places a kiss on my forehead.

Before I knew it I was out like a light.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I decided this will end on chaoter 10. Thats why I'm giving you two chapters because of me being lazy and also suffering this thing called school. Grr school! Anyway enjoy these two chapters :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

When I woke up a few hours later, Eddie was just staring at me. "I thought you went to work," I mumbled.

"I just got off. Have you been in bed all day?" he asks concerned.

"You just got off? What time is it?" I ask not answering his question.

"5:30."

"I slept the entire day away," I sigh.

"Do you feel better?" Eddie asks as he sits down next to me.

"Not really," I grumble. "My back is killing me."

"I'll go get you some aspirin."

"Thank you," I mumble as I tried to get out of the bed. "I'm going to get in the shower. Maybe a nice, hot shower will do the trick for my back."

"Maybe," Eddie smiles. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

I kissed Eddie before he left the room and I walked into the bathroom. I turned on the water and got in when I felt the temperature was just right. I felt some relief but not enough. The pain was still there and it was starting to get uncomfortable.

I showered quickly then got out. I got into my pajamas and slippers and tried my best to get downstairs. As soon as I started to climb down the pain went from my back to my stomach. Oh great, my period is early. "Eddie," I call out.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Can you come help me?"

He was by the stairs in a minute. "Are you okay, Jill?" he asks.

"Not really. I have major cramps," I winced.

"Ahh, Jill the monster has come back," he chuckled as he came to stand in front of me. "This should be a fun four days."

"Oh shut up," I smacked his arm playfully. "Can you please help me down? I just want to lie down on the couch."

"Of course." He scooped me up in his arms and carried me the rest of the way down and on to the couch. "I was just about to start dinner. Anything sound good?"

"Actually, I'm not hungry," I tell him. "My stomach is just not happy with me today."

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor," he says.

"No, I'll be fine," I smile at him reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" he asks again.

"Yes, Eddie I'm fine. All I need is aspirin and sleep."

"More sleep?" he teased. "You slept the whole day. You should be jumping up and down by now."

"Oh shut up," I grumble as I got on the couch and cuddled into the arm.

"I'm just teasing, Jill," he chuckles as he kisses my temple. "I'll go get you that aspirin."

"My hero," I say sarcastically.

* * *

Eddie's POV 

I woke up to Jill crying out in pain. "Jill, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"It hurts Eddie," she whimpers. "It really hurts."

"What hurts?"

"My back," she cries.

I didn't even bother asking her if she wanted to go to the doctor. I grabbed some sweat pants and a shirt and threw them on in a flash. I picked up Jill from the bed and ran to the car.

I tried not to speed but Jill's cries of pain were making my heart burst into pieces. It felt like an eternity until I finally pulled into the emergency room. I hastily put the car in park as grabbed Jill from the back seat.

"Help! Help us," I scream as I run into the ER.

"What's the matter sir?" a nurse asks as she stands right in front of me.

"She's in pain, can't you see that?" I ask exasperated. "Just help her."

"Follow me," the nurse says as we walk into a room. "Place her on the bed."

"No!" Jill screams. "It hurts too much."

"Ma'am we need to examine you to see what the problem is exactly," the stupid nurse says.

"Okay," she cries as I gently place her on the bed.

"Is there any chance that you could be pregnant?" the nurse asks.

"No," Jill whimpers. "I had a miscarriage 6 months ago."

"Alright but just to make sure I'm going to get some blood work done."

"Is there anything you can do about the pain?" I ask angrily.

"Not until I find out what's wrong. Excuse me," the nurse says as she moves around the room slowly.

Minutes later she walked out with vials of Jill's blood. Jill had her back arched in pain. I feel so useless since I don't know what's wrong with my wife. "Eddie," she says in a scared voice.

"What baby?" I ask gently.

"I feel something on my legs," she cries.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Something is on my leg," she cries and she hastily starts taking off her pajama pants.

"Jill, maybe we should-" but I could web finish my thought when I saw the blood all over her legs. I ran to the door, "Help! We need some help in here!"

"What's going on?" a doctor asks as he runs in instead of the nurse.

"My wife is covered on blood. Help her!" I scream.

"Ma'am I need you to open your legs for me," the doctor instructs Jill.

Hastily, I walked towards her and grab her hand. Even though she's squeezing so tightly, I don't let go. I can see the sweat on her forehead and the fear in her eyes. I kiss her head and squeeze back. The doctor's voice is what brought us back to the present.

"Nurse I need a delivery cart, STAT!" he barks at the nurse.

"A what?" I ask. "What's wrong with my wife?"

"Ma'am did you know you were pregnant?" he asks Jill.

"I'm not pregnant," she gasps.

"Ma'am," the doctor says calmly. "You're in labor."

"What?" we both said at the same time.

"You're about to have a baby."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Jill's POV 

"That can't be!" I scream. "I just had a miscarriage 6 months ago."

"Was there any chance that you were pregnant with twins?" the doctor asks as the nurse runs out of the room.

"No," I scream. "There was only one."

"Then this is odd," he mused.

"Odd?" Eddie practically yells. "My wife is pregnant and we didn't even know!"

Just then the nurse came back in the room with an ultrasound machine and a few other nurses behind her. "Let's just make sure that this baby is not early," the doctor says as he starts the machine.

I could feel my heart in my throat. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant and in labor. I squeezed Eddie's hand in terror. How did we miss this. How? "There you are!" I hear the doctor exclaim. "This baby is really low in the birth canal."

"How far along is she?" Eddie asks.

"Looks to be you're almost full term," the doctor smiles. "That's a good thing."

I felt some relief but not a lot. I can't believe I was pregnant and didn't know. "Let's just make sure you're not fully dilated," the doctor says as he checks me. "And I stand corrected. This baby really wants to meet you."

"What?" I managed to ask.

"You're fully dilated. There is no way we can move you now," the doctor says. "Now on your next contraction I need to up push."

I nod and turned to look at Eddie. He looked scared and I couldn't blame him. I mean I just registered that I lost my baby and now I'm about to have one. This is all too much for one night. Eddie leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'm ready of you are," he whispers.

"I'm ready," I mumble.

"Then let's have a baby," he smiles.

"Alright ma'am, in 3, 2, 1, push," the doctor ordered.

I started pushing and all I felt was pain. I had to stop and push again. "Come on, it's right here," the doctor says trying to encourage me.

"I can't," I sob.

"Jill, hey look at me," Eddie says as he uses our locked hands to turn my face so that I'm looking at him. "You can do this."

"Eddie," I gurgle.

"No, Jillian. You are a strong woman. You got through the miscarriage of our first baby. You made a career for yourself. You're my wife," he smiles. "And you can bring our miracle into the world. Now push."

I blinked back the tears that were stinging in my eyes and nodded at Eddie. I took in a deep breath and pushed with all my might. I could hear everyone on the room cheering me on and before I knew it the pain was gone. "Oh my god," I hear Eddie whisper.

"Congratulations, she's perfect," the doctor smiles as he hands the baby over to a nurse. "They're just going to clean her up a little and she'll be right back."

"Go with her," I tell Eddie who just kisses my temple and leaves my side to go look at our daughter.

I can't believe I have a daughter.

* * *

Eddie's POV 

After they had cleaned both Jill and the baby, both the doctor and the nurse took us up to labor an delivery. Jill had fallen asleep, exhausted from bringing our little girl into the world. I was sitting in the chair next to Jill's bed and just stared at my little girl. She looks so much like Jill.

Even though it was just barely 7am. I couldn't get myself to sleep. All I wanted to do was stare at the baby in my arms. She is just perfect in every way.

"Hey," I whisper to the tiny bundle. "Hi little princess. Welcome to the world little one. We have waited a long time for you. Your momma has waited so long for you to be here and you're finally here."

I got up from the chair and walked over to the window. "You look so much like your mom. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have trouble keeping the boys away from you," I chuckle. "I just want you to know that I will always be there you for, no matter what."

"Eddie?" Jill croaks from the bed.

"I'm sorry," I smile as I take my place back in the chair. "I'm just bonding with our baby."

Jill held out her arms and willingly I handed the baby over. "I can't believe it," she cries. "She was inside of me almost full term and I never knew it."

"She's a sneaky little girl," I smile as I stroke my daughter's cheek.

"I feel horrible," Jill sobs. "I didn't feel her. She was there and I didn't feel her."

"But she's here now," I say as I sit next to Jill on the bed. "She's here and she's going to have the best mom."

"You think so?" she sniffs.

"I know so," I smile as kiss her temple. "Hey, she needs a name."

"Yeah, she does," Jill sniffs again. "I kinda actually had a name already picked out."

"Oh really?" I chuckle. "What name would that be?"

"Melody Raine," she smiles.

"I think that's perfect," I smile back at her as I kiss her fully on the lips. "I think Melody needs to send a picture of herself to her aunts and uncles."

"I think so too," Jill smiles and she snuggled up next to Melody.

I grabbed my phone and took a phone of the three of us. Minutes later I sent the picture to everyone that means the world to us with the caption, "Surprise! I'm here." My daughter is definitely a surprise I am never going to forget for as long as I live.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed these two chapters because I enjoyed writing them. The finale will be up as soon as I get a break. I promise that will be soon :)**


End file.
